creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Newman
Welcome Kiddies to ISSUE THIRTY-NINE OF CREEPS CASTLE, FEAR with me, CREEPS heh-heh-heh. I was just watching my favorite FOOTBALL SCREAM: THE BALTIMORE GRAVENS! They use a HUMAN-FOOT to play and are TOE-RRIFIC aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! This story for HACK-TIME, is one with a MONSTER APPETITE, I call... It was a crisp winter morning back in 1947, that the sun shined down on Deer Pass High School, up, in Vermont. Two teenagers were in the auditorium up, on stage. "So you will be a fantastic Ebenezer Scrooge, Phillip" one teenage boy said to the other. "Thank you Edward, you ready to start rehearsing now?" Phillip replied, asking and holding his script. "Yes, I'm gonna make quite a Bob Cratchit!" Edward said, holding his own script. A half hour later, Phillip and Edward walked out of the auditorium together. "Boy, you did pretty good, Mr. Scrooge!" Edward told Phillip. "Gee, thanks. Not too bad yourself Mr. Cratchit!" he replied. "Thanks" Edward stated. An old man in a suit and bow tie sung, "Swannee River" as he bumped into Phillip in the hallway. "Oh, whoops. Sorry Mr. Newman sir" Phillip said to the elderly man. "Oh, don't apologize Phillip my young man, I am sorry" he replied. "Were you fellas rehearsing for A Christmas Carol Play?" Mr. Newman asked Phillip and Edward. "Yes sir" they answered. "Oh good. You two shall do a wonderful job" he said. "By the way, if you ever get bullied again, come see me, alright? As Principal of Deer Pass High School, my policy does not tolerate that stuff" Mr. Newman said, explaining. "Thanks Principal Newman and we sure will" the guys said and took off. Principal Newman continued singing "Swannee River" and walked on. Edward and Phillip were stopped in another hall by two punks. The bullies asked the guys: "hey, girls, are you still practicing for your wittle Christmas play?". "Hey, it's a classic guys, come on" Edward said. "Yeah" Phillip agreed. "Speaking of Christmas, we need to get cigarettes for Christmas, but don't have the money. Get us our packs of cigarettes girls, or you'll have to perform for the play in the hospital" one bully threatened the boys. "No guys, sorry!" they answered. The punks beat Phillip and Edward up, hitting them in their jaws and stomachs. Phillip and Edward moaned in pain, as the bullies walked on by. Principal Newman saw the two punks from the other end of the hallway. He hurried into his office. Phillip and Edward knocked on the door of the principal's office, and opened it. "Hello? Pardon us Principal Newman, but we need some help please" Edward called. The guys didn't see Principal Newman anywhere. "Come on Edward, he's not in here" Phillip said and they left. In a closet in the office, there was a giant blackish pod on a hook. Later on that day, teens exited the school and the bullies were the last ones in the one hall. "Those guys are gonna be hurting from us" the one said to the other. "Yep" he agreed, laughing. The door of Principal Newman's office flew-open suddenly, and a pair of brown, scaly-hands grabbed a hold of the bullies by their shirts. It strongly pulled both of them into the office and the one punk caught the doorknob, pulling it shut. Standing there, was a gremlin with brown-scaly-skin in the light of the sun. The monster's jaw dropped-open with the thing giving a high-pitched growl, eyeing both teens, with its solid-black eyes. The gremlin bit the one punk's neck, as the two punks screamed. The creature let go of the one bully and continued to bite the other one in his neck, growling wildly. As the monster bit the bully, gouging its fangs into his flesh, the other punk yanked on the doorknob, but the door was locked. "PRINCIPAL NEWMAN HELP!" the bully at the door screamed. "IT'S EATING ME ALIVE!!!!!" the other bully screamed, as the gremlin slashed its claws into his chest, growling loudly. Then a few minutes later, the teen by the door turned and saw that the thing had eaten his punk friend, all that remained was a skeleton in clothes. The thing eyed the other punk and growling fiercely at him, attacked him, digging its claws into his forehead, killing t5he bully. An hour later, the gremlin hid the skeletons of the teens in the closet. Then the monster pulled open the blackish pod in the closet and crawled into it, closing it. The next day, Phillip and Edward returned to Principal Newman's office. The door was open and they went inside. "Uh, good afternoon, Principal Newman, may we please talk to you?" the guys called out. Principal Newman climbed out of the pod in the closet. He shut the closet. "Oh, good afternoon fellas, that pod in there is a cocoon that I personally study. I saw what occurred with you and those bullies yesterday. I took care of them once and for all" Principal Newman explained to Phillip and Edward. Principal Newman sure liked HANGING AROUND in his pod-cocoon at night eh, kiddies? There are sure some SKELETONS IN HIS CLOSET too ha-ha. He certainly had a BONE TO PICK with those bullies, and he took a BIT LONG dishing out their punishment. Oh well, at BEAST Principal Newman had a normal car driving a GREMLIN hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!